


Trouble With Big Paws

by Sailor Bluestar (sailorbluestar)



Series: Misadventures of Fluffy!Finn [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, Humor, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorbluestar/pseuds/Sailor%20Bluestar
Summary: Finn is determined to get used to his big paws. Unfortunately, his paws are determined to keep tripping him up whenever he wants to get somewhere fast.





	

Finn was frustrated.

At first, the discovery that he was force-sensitive and that he could shift into an animal form, was exciting and new. Now, having shifted between his human and animal form a couple times, he saw the disadvantages to his animal form.

He was a feline. He never would have thought himself as a cat-person. By all descriptions, he would have guessed himself to be more of a dog-person. He was sure his upbringing in the First Order would have conditioned him to display qualities of a loyal dog. He, himself, longed for the comfortable belonging of a pack, he couldn't see how he could possibly be the loner that a cat would crave to be. He saw how Rey could be a feline; she was independent, ferocious, and wild. The only upside he could think of was that his claws could retract; he wouldn't be able to hurt someone accidentally. Perhaps this was something to discuss with the general on his next lesson with her.

Another point was that he was small, smaller than BB-8. If he walked the base in his animal form, he would have to take care not to be stepped on by nearly everyone. No one looks down after all. The only upside was that he was small enough for Poe to carry close to his chest. Finn nearly purred at the thought. General Organa had reassured him that it was normal for all force-sensitives to start out small - in the animal's baby form - that he'll grow as he matures in his control of his force-sensitivity. That day couldn't come soon enough in his opinion.

Based on the previous point, he couldn't help but be annoyed by how nearly everyone on base thought of him as 'cute'. They kept wanting to pet him and every time he was noticed on base in his animal form, people would stop and coo at him. Coo. At him. He wondered at how they could possibly get any work done if they kept that up, so he opted to be in his animal form around base as little as possible. While he was relieved to be accepted by the base, he was a little disconcerted by how quickly they would forget that he was a stormtrooper that they would sooner kill than befriend. Perhaps that was the secret to his animal form. Instead of force-sensitivity, it was a means for the general population to accept him. Still, it was rather odd.

Finally, his truest grievance with his animal form, was his paws. He could tell that they were bigger than normal feline paws, in proportion to his body. He found that if he was just walking around, he did just fine, however, the moment he tried to run abruptly, his paws kept tripping him up. The general said that he was a lynx and holonet research on the animal proved her suspicions correct, he was a lynx of a snowbound variety. He watched as many holovids as possible, studying how they moved. He tried to emulate them, but each time, his paws would catch on something and he'd trip and fall flat on his face.

* * *

Finn hid in Poe's room, practicing what he saw the real creatures had done in those holovids. He would run from one end to the other, trying to not trip over his paws, but every time, he would trip over something and fall over. He tried using his claws for some traction, but it was hard to get much traction on the floor tiles. He guessed he'd probably have better luck outside in nature, but if he was going to be viable in his animal form in most places, he'd need to get used to running around on materials that his claws wouldn't be able to get much purchase on.

Finn was running towards the wall, testing to see if he could make a sharp turn, when the door to Poe's room suddenly opened, startling him. He squeaked, jumped a little, breaking the smooth gait he had developed, and tripped head over paws. Finn ended up staring at the doorway upside-down, his upper back on the floor, his lower back on the wall, his hind legs dangling over his head.

He heard a snort, then a snigger, before full-blown laughter erupt from whomever it was that was standing in the doorway. He wiggled, trying to get out of his predicament, but he was having trouble.

"You okay there buddy?" Poe asked, walking in with BB-8 peering at him from behind Poe.

Finn mewed mournfully. He would've changed back, but he wasn't sure what would happen if he tried. His animal form was much more flexible than his human one afterall. He wouldn't want to land himself back into medbay because of this.

"Looks like you're stuck. Lemme help you," Poe said, gently picking him up and cuddling him to his chest.

Finn purred, laving a scratchy tongue against Poe's jaw.

"You have no idea how adorable you are right now," Poe commented. "Everything about you is adorable. From the tip of your nose," Poe said, giving Finn's nose a light tap, "to those big paws of yours."

Finn flattened his ears and sulked at the mention of his paws.

Poe noticed his mood and smilingly said, "There's nothing wrong with your paws. You have no idea how much I want to touch 'em." He took one of Finn's front paws and gently touched them, "They're so big and fluffy, makes me want to touch 'em all day long. I'm sure a smart guy like you will get used to them in no time."

Finn huffed, but allowed Poe to touch his paws to his heart's content.

Maybe his paws weren't so bad afterall.

He just hoped BB-8 didn't take a holopic of his earlier blunder.

He found out later, to his horror, that BB-8 had.

 

The End


End file.
